An Odd Blood Moon
by RandomDraggon
Summary: Ben has issues with a vampire empress named Ludo. An odd girl comes along and practicly turnes his world upside down. Ben learns the girl's past and finds new feelings for her. Epic battle at the end! havent wrote it yet tho ;
1. An Odd Blood Moon

_**Ben10**_ is **not mine**

_**Alex Dax**_ is **MINE**

_**Frost Woulf**_ is **MINE**

_**Ludo **_is **MINE**

please enjoy** ;**P

_**B**_en sat on the grass in the moonlit clearing near his grandpa's old rusted RV, apropreatly named the 'rust bucket'.

Lately nothing had been going on and the omnitrix seemed to be malfuntioning, therefor sat the sad little Ben with nothing

to do. He heard the sound of someone approaching to see Gwuen walking up to him.

"Geez I've never seen you this board, whats up with you?" said Gwuen non-enthusiasticly. Ben rolls his eyes and stares up at the

full moonand sighs slightly.

"Dono....I'm just board thats all. I guess." Ben glanced over at his moonbeam-engulfed cousen. She stared back at him with a 'yah right'

look on her face.

"Gwen, its a full moon. And at another point its a blood moon, she's comming." Ben stares up at the blood red moon above them.

"So you sit here as an open target? Whered you put your brain this morning?" Gwen grins but it soon fades to see Ben's attitude hasn't changed.

Ben gets up from the reddish green ngiht dewed patch of grass, his back wet with the dew. Still staring at the demon moon above him.

"This ends tonight, by either the fall of my cold dead body or by her slaughter." Ben's fists clench so tight that his knuckles turned white.

Gwen looked at him with a worred look on her face, she had never even at worst of times seen him like this. A blast of wind made the red tinted leaves

shudder as a shadow engulfed the ray of moonlight. Ben stared at the wispy silouet and growled.

"Oh was that supposed to scare me?" The shadow leaped and slammed Ben into a tree, splintering it in half. Ben leaped at it as Frost Woulf and was able to scratch her cheek. The shadow was a girl, a vampire. Her fangs glistened in the red moonlight. She wore a torn black velvet cape, a blue and yellow cresent moon shaped charm around her neck, a shredded black and blue corset and a black and blue laced skirt. All detailed with Black leather thigh high

boots, black leather gloves with 4 inch claws tearing through, long faded blue hair and pale blue eyes. Her name was Ludocris.

"Boy tonight your blood is mine child! RAchhhhhh!!!!" She raced at Frost Woulf at an unbeleivable speed, bud he dodged and an even greater one.

His claws sunk into the soil and the grass began to harden and freeze, he reared back and let loose a howling blast of icy fire from his mouth nearly

engulfing the vamp. Ludo Began to chant a strange toung of words and shards of black began to shoot out of her hands hitting Frost Woulf and turning

him back into Ben. He Sat gasping for air on the ground then he got up and ran twords the girl. He had managed to grab he arm just be fore she had leaped away, and twisted it behind her back.

"Well tonights just not your night, ah another 100 years to search was it?" Ben pressed his teeth into her neck drawing blood. She shreeked and tor away from him. Ben stared at her his eyes glowing, blood dripping from his mouth. He cracked a grin and his bloody fangs shone.

"Whats the matter, I thought you loved me doing that Ludo, Isn't that why you let me crave blood." Ben cocked his head amused. Ludo walked around him in circles licking her fangs as she stared at him.

"Till I found you were the legendary black soul, whose blood tears a vampire free from the will of the moon. Yes you were _enjoyable_." Ludo moved closed and shed her claws. She charged at his stomech but peirced some one elses. Another girl with a grave look on her face. Ludo's pale eyes widen with fear as she backs away shaking like a scared child.

"Ludo you bastard. I let you live how stuped of me." The girl strikes the heart of Ludo and Ludo looks at her in sorrow.

"Master I'm..s-sorry." she collapsed to the floor staining the now green grass with blood as her corps turned to dust. The girl turned to Ben and smiled then collapsed herself considering the gaping hole in her stomech. Ben walked over to the girl and picked her up then rushed her to the rust bucket.

Well that was long.....tell me wat u think of it kay ^^ yay 1st story on here ^~^ finally get 2 spread the word of Alex Dax O.o no bad comments plz -_-


	2. The Moon Crystal

Yah yah u kno

who owns wat

_**T**_he girl was fast asleep in Ben's bed, the sheets covered in blood. Gwen stands next to Ben with a pale face.

"she's not going to make it...she saved your life." Ben looks at her and rases an eyebrow.

"What life? I'm a vampire. I'm already beyond dead. Ah it's best not to waste such blood." He leans over the girl and bites her neck

drawing the still flowing blood from her. The girl seemed to wince and push him away, he backed up and proporly looked at the girl. She had long black hair with orchid purple tips. She wore a blue v-neck t-shirt, and the same style green pants as him. On her left wrist were two charms, one sun and one moon.

And left around her neck was a black ribbon, detailed with a golden bell. She opened her eyes and it seemed that they met Ben's. It was as if

his heart skipped a beat, as if she was staring deep within his soul. Ben blushed slightly and moved even farther away from the girl. He

had never felt that way over a girl.

"Uh...hi? Thanks for saving me even though....you really didn't need to. I-if you want something, you know cuz you kinda should be dead pretty soon..."

The girl tilts her head. "You will give me anything for saving you? Really I'm not dieing, I can't, I'm a god." The girl wices and clutches her waist.

"Then I ask, w-will you...marry me?" The girl looks down shyly, and Ben blushes with his eyes wide in embarasement. "M-marrage, i-is a bit much...

I-I did say anything though." Gwen stares back and forth at the two with a blank look on her face. "So you two are getting Marryed?" Ben stares at the girl "Who the hell are you anyways?" The girl sighs and opens her mouth to talk but is interupted by grandpa Max yelling. "Get her out of here! Now! I want her nowhere near any of you!" The girl leaps out of the bed and walks up to Max. "You ....will you just hear me out ok. I'm not going to hurt him, you know he's the one I'm looking for _don't you_? He's the angel, the leader, death! And by keeping me away is damning the verse to its own destruction!" She stares at him with an bitchy look on her face, the hole in her stomech healed. Max shook his head and walked out of the R.V.

"You...know grandpa?" Ben looked at the girl confuzed. She shook her head in dissagreement. "No, we're enemys. He's the main plumber who always was on my tail (sometimes litteraly) trying to arrest me. Failed every time though. Besides, the government would be in my favor. Ah well let's get back to who I am. I am princess Zeneth Alexandreia Daximaiouse Plutari of the now dead planet Eluna. I'd like it if you just called me Alex, Alex Dax." Ben's eyes widened slightly "No way your that vocaloid Arekkusu Dakkusu!! I love your songs!!" Gwen stares at Ben and slowly scoots away. "Hehe....I watch alot of anime. But you want me to marry you? Why? Why would you ask me out of the blue? We just met." Alex stares at her feet blushing slightly.

"Well, b-because yo-your a prince s-so...." Ben's face becomes cold.

"Prince of what exactly?" Alex looks ot Gwen then leans over and looks out the window. "Your grandfather knows nothing and she already knows too much. I need to speak with you in private, theres an moon pool nearby, there I can tell you who you really are." She grabs his wrist and they phase through the roof. Soon they are flying above the trees, Alex's huge dragon-like wings flaping. They come upon a pond shaped like an half moon and she sets him by a alter-like rock. The water glistened in the rays of the setting moon, the sky a mix of oranges, purples, midnight blues and blacks, the fading stars still visible. On the alter was a carved cresent moon, inside a opalesant star colored with shades of blue, as if it were a saphiric rainbow. Alex Removed the gem and held Ben's hand in hers placing the gem in his hand. It had started to glow a dusky white and it dissipated.

"Ben you are not human. You are an angel, and not the kind that people look forward to meeting. You are of three princes of Darkness, you are the angel of death. My quest, my reason, for asking your hand in marrage, to save the verse by changing your future, or for you...having someone when everything you know tears to shreads." Ben droped to the ground and just sat there stareing into nothingness trying to comprehend everything. "I-I wasn't born to save the verse, I was born to destroy it." A tear rolls down his face and splats the dawn dewed grass. Alex puts a hand on his head and he looks up at her his eyes wavering with tears. She looks at him with a comforting face as the rising sun cast a warm light on it making her shine as if her skin were made af tiny diamonds. His eart leaped as she pulled him up and hugged him, his head shoved into her chest. She had to stand on her tip toes because she was shorter than Ben, therfore she wobbled around and fell over bringing Ben with her, into the cresent moon pond. Now Alex, being part cat....swimming wasn't one of her...ok she can't swim. Ben pulled himself out and noticed Alex hasn't come up, he dived back down to see her caught in the pond grass, her cheeks puffed up because....not being able to swim means you better know how to hold your breath a reaaallly long time. He grabed her wrist and dragged her onto the now...very wet grass. She laid gasping for breath.

"Sorry 'bout that. *choff*" Ben shakes his head lieing beside her also phanting, his hand stiff around her wrist. He sat up and looked at her. "_She is beautiful, and her eyes, it's like they stare into your heart....maby getting marryed to her wouldn't be that bad, considering the circomstances."_ He stared at her with an loveing look on his face. He took in a deep gasp of air and blushed so red his face almost matched the lighting of the sun rise. "I-I'll, I'll marry you. I accept your hand in marrage." Alex sat up and smiled. "Ben...." She leaned over and kissed him of the cheek. He looked at her and saw her face was just as red as his. "So-uh...is it a formal wedding or?" Alex shook her head. "Oh no, its more of a ritualistic thing, and it would have to be a new moon." Ben rased an eyebrow. "Then at least we have time to get to know each other then." Alex hoped up and stretched. "Yup ^^" She smiled and tilted her head aprovingly.

teehee more laterz nyan ^^


	3. Her Past

Ben was flung through the cave and slammed against the wall causing the place to shake, rocks tumbles from the celing, hitting Ben on the head knocking him out. Alex charged at Vilgax at lightning speed striking his side making him buckle over. Alex was about to strike again but Vilgax picked up the helpless uncontiouse Ben by the neck andheld him in her path. "I'm shure you would love to see his body in pain...._princess_." He carresed Bens face and chuckled evily. "I've waited long to get my hands on him. Now he will die and the omnitrix will be in my possesion. Such an innocent life wasted, and many more to come haha!" Alex cast her hands in a purple black flame, and smiled, her huge feline fangs flashing in the dim light. Slowly she walked twords him sneering. "Pittiful mortal, you damned squid face, you havent been around lately have you? Ben's a vampire, vampire means immortal, immortal means you grabbed the wrong hostage. Now you will die." She ran at him and struk his heart he screeched and collapsed. Alex caught Ben and jumped awy from the still body of Vilgax. Ben woke up to Alex's lusting orchid colored eyes smileing at him. He smiled and leaped up and hugged her.

"Good job...b-but," He stared at his feet blushing. "We didn't get our day out." Alex frowned and stared up at the starry night sky. Then she smiled.

" So....we can have a night out then, soooooo how 'bout karioke?" Ben's face lit up. "Yah lets go to that japanese one!" Alex blew a raspberry and waved her hand around. "Why go to a fake one when we can go to a real one IN Japan. I can run light speed ya know!" Ben tipped his head to the side and made a stuped face. "Oh....hehe, I kinda forgot about that ^^; " He stood on his tip toes and put his hands behind his back. "Well let's go then!" Alex grabbed Ben's hand and the dissapeared in a cloud of dust.

They arrived back at Ben's house about two in the morning and failed in sneakinig into Ben's room. His parents had been waiting there groggy and and pretty pissed off. Ben sucked up to them and they left for bed glaring at Alex as the walked by. Ben sighed in relief and flopped down on his bed. Alex shrugged and flopped down beside him. "Your lucky, my parents were strict. You did one thing wrong they would banish you, uhg. That doen't mean I don't miss them though..." She trailed off silent as if remembering, the day all was lost. A tear rolled off the side of her cheek. Ben rolled over and hugged her. "Why won't you tell me? I have a right to know." Alex still staring off remarked coldly. "Because I can't tell you I'd have to show you. And showing you that pain will forever be burned in your memory, the horrors of what happened. The greatest war in history. The Time War. I can't let you get hurt like that." Ben kissed her, flat out on the lips and she blushed, tears still wet in her eyes. "So what. Comon I feel like I should know, just show me please." Alex toutched her forhead with Ben's and they were on a different planet. The trees were grey and white bark that seemed to glow in the light of the 3 moons above them, the leaves of all the plants were blues and purples shining a opalesent glow. The dirt was black and the grass was blood red. There were few buildings, the ones left standing were like they were made of diamonds. The others were destroyed, firing weapons and death filled the sound waves.

Ben stood standing in fear at the people dieing, then he spotted Alex, she was a true warrior princess. Dressed in only a battle torn grey loin cloth, and gold body armor. She had a gold bladed, white wood staff, decorated with glowing orchid purple gems. Attatched to her waist was a Oddly shaped gold sword, also encrusted with the glowing orchid gems. Alex seemed to be the only one of her kind that you couldn't see through, the others were like ghosts, glowing all sorts of heart wrenching colors. Alex's eyes were flaming with anger, tears held back as she sliced through the enemy like butter. Ben stared in utter fear at the gore of the battle, and Alex's side was losing....then in a sudden uproar a cracking sound silenced the battle, all stood wide eyed. Alex shouted in an odd language and thee rumbleing began. The planet was breaking apart, the enemy had blown up the core. Alex stood with the tears bursting, and looked at her people, some colapsed on the ground crying as the planet broke into peices. One standing next to her actually said something to her in english.

"Zeneth, what is your call? Should we flee the planet?" Alex shook her head, "No, we shall die with the planet as true Lunaran warriors would do. WE FIGHT FOR ELUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And the battle commenced as the planet dissipated. Everything blacked out and regained minutes later. This was a different planet, and lieing in a huddle of familiarly dressed human like creatures was Alex. This was earth, and the people were, Incans, humans. The immages faded and he found Alex colapsed on top of him crying her eyes out. Ben found his face was also soaked with tears. "Ben I'm sorry, I know it's horrible but... you needed to know and..." Ben hugged her and looked her in the eyes, "Alex, you don't need to apologize, I'm glad I know now. I should be thanking you." The sun peaked through the cracks of the window blinds, houers seemed to pass by in just minutes.


End file.
